From different worlds
by RileyRiot
Summary: Kiku is forced to leave his home country to live with a certain American. They both seem to come from different worlds. But will they get along? And will Kiku fit in at Hetalia high?...the story is better...I suck at summaries...-.- Rated T for language though rating may go up later. Currently being re-written
1. The arrival

**Okay! This is my first ever fanfiction so I would appreciate it if you would take 5 mins of your time to just review and tell me what you think. Yes this is a ameripan fanfic though there will be FrUk , russiaxchina, Gerita and canadaxprussia. Aaaannnnddd maybe spainxromano. So yeah Hope you like and there will be more chapters coming soon. Enjoy!**

**~Riley~ **

* * *

Japanxamerica fanfic Chapter 1

The 14-year-old teen sat back in his seat and looked out of the plane window frowning slightly. He wasn't looking forward to arriving at his destination. America. 'K-kiku-san? are you ok?' Asked a young girl about 13,Kiku's friend also being sent to America. He tried to give her a smile 'I'm fine sayu-chan' Said 'Sayu ' upon seeing the raven haired boy's forced smile, decided it best not to question further. The raven haired teen turned back to the window _'This isn't very fair or appropriate for that matter why am I the one being sent to America if the earthquake didn't even hit our part of the country?...I understand mother may be worried about it but it's is still no reason to send me off to America to live with a complete stranger just beause they know those americans... They didn't even go with us...I guess father just wanted another break away from children he even send meimei To live with yong soo for the next month ' _

he thought to himself, allowing his head to slump against the headrest. He closed his eyes deciding to sleep rather than having to entertain himself for most of the journey. meanwhile Sayu read a comic that Kiku had written a few weeks back as a request from her.

~Meanwhile with a certain american teen~

' Mon ami! if you eat all those hamburgers you will get fat!' said a blonde haired boy with sky blue eyes and a french accent. There was a strange 'ksesese ' from across the table 'Let him! then we could roll him down a hill like a barrel' The albino laughed at his own statement. Alfred frowned 'i'm not planning on getting fat anytime soon you can quit plotting against me. Anyway any of you guys wanna come with me to pick up some guy that will be staying with me...'

The hyper blonde looked from the french to the prussian. Both of which shook their heads 'Francis? C'mon please!' Alfred looked to the French teen 'I apologise Alfred my friend but i have a certain angletterre to seduce' Alfred rolled his eyes then turned to the Prussian ' Pleaseeeee Gilbert! I don't wanna go alone' Mentioned Gilbert shrugged 'My and my awesomeness can't go...I have to babysit Ludwig again' Alfred sighed. 'You guys are so mean and Ludwig doesn't even _need_ babysitting he's more grown up than you.' he pouted while Francis chuckled 'I'm sure things will be fine!..by the way do you even know his name?'

'Ummm...I'm not sure...I think it's Kiku...or something'

Francis was curious 'And does he know anything about you?'

'Francis quit asking me these questions. I can't answer everything you ask'

'You can't really answer anything we ask and those were only two questions...' The albino said under his breath then quietly laughed to himself earning wierd looks from both the American and the French, Alfred sighed.' Well I'd better go...Kiku... should be arriving soon.' With a slight stretch of his arms Alfred pushed his chair back 'Bye guys' he said lazily then walked out of Mc Donalds.

After 10 hours on a plane Kiku stood with a wobble as his legs regained their feeling.

"Come on Kiku-san!" Shouted Sayu as she grabbed his arm and literally dragged him off of the they went through customs Kiku spotted a blond haired man with blue eyes and glasses talking on the phone and hopping from one foot to the other happily._I wonder if that is the man I'm_ _supposed to be meeting?he looks very hyper...and full of himself..._Kiku sighed _With my luck...I bet it is_. As Kiku approached the exit the blonde haired man ran up to him and , asked in a surprisingly shy tone " Are you Kiku Honda and your friend is ... um Sayu Jeevas right?"

" Yes I am Kiku Honda... so you are Alfred... Alfred jones?" Asked a slightly nervous Kiku although it was hard to tell because of his neutral expression_.

"Good!I got it right! Come on dude, I'll show you to my house! The butler will drive us!... Well are you coming?"

_I knew my parents shouldn't have sent me here_, _this Alfred is exactly how I imagined him...obnoxious and loud _He sighed again _Well I could_ _have been sent to live with Yong soo_ Kiku shuddered at the thought_ ... I better get going._

It was only another hour to get to Alfred's house, but to Kiku it was another long journey, he hated these because of the pure boredom of them.

"Kiku-san... are you ok with living here for a while? To be honest it looks like lively place same as Tokyo, but I doubt there are any dojos near by where you can practice your kendo?" Asked a concerned Sayu

" I suppose I will.. as long as he has a nice garden I will be ok... where will you be staying during this period?"

"U-um... I will... be staying in a local hotel you can call me if you need any help or you just want to talk to some one...ok?."Replied Sayu with a nervous smile.

"Ok."

"Well dudes, we're here at my totally awesome hero home!"Shouted Alfred with a fist pump.

"Eto...Excuse me but may I ask...Do you have a garden?"

"Damn right of course we have! I don't look after it myself though...I have gardeners..."

An awkward scilence settled between them, until Alfred had decided to break it.

"So let's go in and show you around!" With a fist pump Alfred turned around and ran into the house seeming extremely eager to show his guest around.


	2. New life starts now

**Alrighti-o this chapter will be short...I wanted to make it long but I didn't want to add Alfred's friends yet. A huge thanks to the people who reviewed! 3 And yeah. Sorry for the bad grammar mistakes in the last chapter. I tried to check over this chapter though I can't guarantee it's next chapter will be alot longer (hopefully! XD)**

* * *

Once Kiku and Sayu said their goodbyes and Sayu left ,Kiku turned to Alfred 'A-Alfred-san...you were going show me around?' Kiku said politley. Alfred laughed 'Ah yeah! Lets go!' and with that Kiku was dragged into the house by the hyper blonde.

As they passed the many rooms, Alfred pointed each of them out and what their purpose was. Kiku now knew that Alfred's house was huge. With 8 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms a large kitchen, a dining room with many elaborate paintings and a main room. Overall the house had a cosy but grand look to it.

They had now gone around most of the house and had stopped upstairs in Alfreds room,It was quite organised to Kiku's surprise,there were posters on the wall of bands and wardrobes were stood in the corner made of oak wood, a light coloured desk filled with papers, figurines and writing equipment stood under a window along with a black and white checked chair. There were two beds across from each other and a seemingly spotless guitar in the corner. It was in perfect condition and it caught Kiku's eye, but he decided to ask about that later.

'Oh and I forgot! You'll be sleeping in my room. My mom has this whole thing where she has to keep other rooms absolutley spotless so when guests come and look around so...!' Alfred said laughing nervously. The raven haired teen simply nodded . _Ah so I was right._Kiku thought as Alfred carried on talking about how happy he was that Kiku was here._ Alfred is the loud type of person I had expected He doesn't seem to get upset easily..,I wonder if all Americans are like that?.No I can't make assumptions. No stereotypes...but maybe this isn't going to be too bad. He is of kind nature- _'Yo kiku! Y'okay?!' Kiku's train of thought was interrupted as the blonde waved his hand in kiku's face. 'H-hai Alfred-san I'm fine'

'Good. You were totally spacing out on me though! So now you know where everything is lets go get your suitcases!' And with that Alfred ran downstairs happily. Kiku stopped momentarily a smile playing at his lips, before following the blonde downstairs.

After all the suitcases had been carried to Alfreds room, the two boys sat downstairs on the sofa just watching T.V. It was quiet for some time, apart from the random tv show that was playing, suddenly a thought struck kiku 'Eto...Alfred-san...if you don't m-mind me asking...ah where are your parents?' he asked uncertainly. The happy grin that was usually on Alfreds face softened to a light smile

'They're usually out at some buisness trips or something. The last time I saw them must have been like 2 or 3 weeks back. Thats why I have the maids here and stuff.' Kiku nodded before looking away. A small silence settled between them yet again before the blonde's face suddenly lit up 'Hey Kiku! Lets go out! You gotta meet some of my friends since you'll be going to school with us! They're super awesome! C'mon! ' Kiku was going to protest but decided against it. But he was a guest here. Guests weren't supposed to boss the people they were staying with, about so he agreed. After a couple of calls Alfred arranged to meet up at his favourite place, Mcdonalds, with a couple of friends. Kiku couldn't help but pay attention to the nervous feeling that seemed to be gnawing away at his mind. What if he wasn't accepted? What if he was ignored?...He wasn't the type to usually worry about these things but this was a whole new country and there was going to be alot of different people. He suddenly missed his friends back home, at least Sayu was here but she was probably busy looking around due to her curious nature.

No. The japanese teen shook his head. It didn't matter. He didn't want to be here anyway. This wasn't his home and so he didn't have to make friends, and he certainly had to stop 'missing' his old friends, it wasn't going to bring them back. It was pointless and showed weakness. 'Hey keeks ya coming!' Alfred called from the hall already putting on his shoes. 'Hai...but please refrain yourself from using such nicknames' Kiku replied swiftly, before grabbing his shoes and putting them on. Alfred gave him a confused look before shrugging it off._Why is this guy always so polite. And whats with the whole 'san' thing..._Alfred shook his head. Kiku was new to America, he'd open up and be friendlier soon! Alfred was sure of it! With that thought in mind he grabbed his keys and practically skipped out the front door with Kiku following after.

**Told ya it was gonna be short X3 so I promise to make the next chapter over 1000 cause I'm gonna try to improve n stuff ^-^ so review? please?**


	3. Meeting new people

The journey to Mcdonalds, wasn't that long. Though Kiku was amazed by his surroundings the whole way there. The city was extremley busy. Kiku was suddenly reminded of Tokyo,but pushed it to the back of his he had to say America was amazing. It was sunnier than Japan and there were many different shops, but the buildings, billboards and people seemed alike. Alfred led Kiku, holding his wrist. Feeling that if he held the raven boy's hand it would be too awkward. But Alfred had to admit the Japanese boy was quite cute. It would be fun to see him blush at the cont-... No No No he was _not_ allowed to think like that. No way in hell was he going to think like that!

Alfred marched into Mcdonalds, Kiku still in tow. He glanced around before noticing his friends sat around a table. He ran over to them. Kiku nearly tripping due to the sudden movement. 'Hey Guys!' The blonde said waving happily. He sat down between a blonde haired boy with a flirty smile on his face and a tanned boy with somewhat curly hair and a oblivious grin as an annoyed teen sat in his lap cursing and spluttering protests trying to get off with a huge blush across his face. 'Meet Kiku! He's gonna be going to school with us!'

Kiku froze. There was so many people. All of them looking at him curiously. He looked down suddenly feeling dizzy. He knew he was about to faint. He swayed slightly before falling back only to be caught by a pair of strong but gentle arms 'You alright there?' someone said, tone hinted with worry. The voice held a obvious british accent. Kiku looked up,to see bright green eyes, somewhat messy blonde hair and thick eyebrows that seemed to suit the person well 'H-hai I'm fine. Arigato for catching me' He smiled lightly but felt flustered at the closeness. He hated people getting too close and this person was practically hugging him...stopping him from falling but it felt strange to Kiku all the stood back up and took a seat on one of the stools. The british boy sat down next to him. 'Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Arthur,Arthur Kirkland. You must be Kiku' Arthur said smiling. 'Yes thats me...I'm guessing Alfred-san told you?' Arthur chuckled and nodded, he was about to say something when he was interrupted by a familiar loud voice 'Hey dudes! Since Kiku doesn't know any of you other than me and now Iggy apparently' Alfred laughed looking at Arthur and Kiku.'You guys should introduce yourselves!' _He seems to be completley unaware of what just happened to the poor boy...what a idiot_ Arthur thought frowning lightly.

Kiku looked up and around the table. There were around 7 people there...Kiku didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. 'The awesome me will go first!' shouted a confident looking person. He had ash blonde hair that seemed almost white and piercing red eyes Kiku hoped they were contacts, this persons posture raidated confidence and Kiku felt slightly worried. A small yellow bird was nestled in the boys hair. 'I'm Gilbert. The awesome Ksesesese~. And this is my bird, Gilbird' He laughed, before turning to the blonde teen next to him. Kiku noticed it was the same guy that Alfred was sat next to before. 'I am Francis Bonnefoy. Just call me Francis. May I just say you look tres migon'He said. Clearly Francis was French, the accent gave him away. Kiku blushed then turned away trying to hide it, he may not have been sure what Francis said but the flirty smirk and the look in his eye told Kiku it was definatley something worth blushing about. 'Oi you git! Do you have to bloody flirt with everyone you meet?!' Kiku mentally thanked Arthur for taking the unwanted attention away from him momentarily. Meanwhile the French simply chuckled 'Oh Mon ami! Are you jelous of Kiku here? It's just abit of harmless flirting. You know je t'amie vraiment' Arthur punched Francis' arm muttering 'Stupid git' before looking laughed then turned his attention to the tanned teen that Kiku had seen earlier too 'Antonio I believe it is your turn' he smiled 'Alright! I'm Antonio! Call me Toni though. And this here is my Lovi~!' Antonio wore a bright smile on his face, in contrast to 'Lovi' who wore a seemingly permanent scowl 'It's Lovino you bastard! Now let me go!' he shouted squirming in the others lap. Antonio just smiled and poked the others cheek happily.

Suddenly a laugh erupted from the other side of the table 'You guys are so wierd sometimes! Oh I'm Mathias by the way!' He ran a hand through his gravity defying hair. Next to him sat a more petit figure. This person glared at Mathias before turning to Kiku with a small smile 'Lucas. I'm Lucas.' Kiku felt he was going to like this boy. He had neat hair a part of it held back by a cross shaped clip. He was quite pale and seemed quite annoyed by Mathias and his antics but tried ignoring it.

Finally after over 10 minutes of questioning Kiku, the group decided to give up as the poor japanese boy had now gone quite pale. Arthur had decided to stick with Kiku, and Lucas seemed quite nice to him too though he was forced to sit by Mathias as the blonde boy had wrapped his arm around Lucas quite possesively. Every so often Alfred would glance at them but he seemed to be busy talking to his friends. Kiku was slightly annoyed at Alfred and the way he would barely say a word to Kiku, but he ignored it and carried on talking to Arthur. Besides why was he even this bothered about Alfred...

After what seemed like forever to Kiku they finally left Mcdonalds. Jetlag was a bitch and Kiku felt overwhelmingly tired. And on top of that Alfred's friends were talking, talking, yelling, talking for the past 3 hours giving the japanese teen what was called 'a killer headache'. Usually Kiku was polite...or at least tried but right now he didn't even want to talk. Alfred had almost fully ignored him...not that Kiku cared...obviously. He now began to wonder how he was going to deal with school if Alfred was to ignore him like that. 'Um...Kiku...'Alfred said once they got home. He sounded quite unsure which as Kiku learnt by nowwasn't like the American teen at all. 'S-Sorry for y'know ignoring you...just you were sorta' busy with eyeb- Iggy and my friends had to tell me a whole bunch of stuff that was actually pretty important' he scratched the back of his head nervously averting his gaze to anywhere but Kiku. Kiku just sighed, feeling too tired to say too much 'It's fine Alfred-san, now if you excuse me I would like to go to bed' and with that being said Kiku left to go to the bedroom. His last thoughts before drifting into dreamland was how he was going to deal with this whole new life...

**Oh my holy roman empire I actually did it XD I'll try to make my chapters longer from now on oh and I forgot to do le disclaimer so**

**I do not infact own hetalia or any of its characters. If I did the whole world would be yaoi. I also do not own mcdonalds though it would be so cool if I did :3**

**So hope you liked this chapter. And Thank you so much to the people who reviewed it makes me so super happy :D and I don't know why it's just awesome...maple syrup for all!**

**Until next time**

**~Riley E.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kiku awoke the next morning to the sound of birds happily chirping outside of his window, . He forced his eyes open as streams of sun light hit his face and he remembered yesterday. _Once Kiku got upstairs he had decided against sleeping in Alfreds room. Alfred agreed and took Kiku's things to the spare room Alfred had told him to make himself at home and if he wanted anything to just get it._ But that was yesterday. It was now morining and his first day of going to a American school . He sat up and sighed.

"Time to get up already?... Well I guess I should see if Alfred-san is up."

Kiku let out a yawn and streched his arms out before sliding out of bed and proceeded with his normal morning routine. After washing and getting dressed in his new school uniform, which consisted of blue and yellow tarten trousers, a white shirt, blue tie and blazer and a biege jumper with black school shoes. Kiku gingerly and quietly walked down the stairs just in case Alfred was still asleep and made his way to the kitchen for wasn't comfortable with the consept of being in someone elses house and eating without them being there but Alfred had told Kiku to make himself at home. The japanese teen walked over to the cupboard and took out a plate , put a piece of bread in the toaster and waited for it to pop, it wasn't what he ate back home but he had to get used to American food if he was to live here.

Meanwhile, Alfred was layed in his bed thinking over yesterday's hadn't slept for most of the night_' Why can't I get him out of my head?! I've only known him for like two days! I can't like him...I can't, can I? No! It has to be the fact that hes a new person here. Yeah thats it!. _Alfred rolled over onto his belly sighing as thoughts of how cute Kiku had looked when he was flustered filled his mind. Alfred immediatley shook the thoughts away as he rolled over once again, literaly falling out of his bed, "Owie ow!" Alfred whinned as he rubbed his head_._

Down stairs Kiku heard the loud bang and jumped at the sudden noise. He stood up from the chair he had been sat on and ran up the stairs , he knocked on Alfred's door knowing he heard the bang come from there.

"Alfred-san? Are you okay?" When Kiku recieved no answer he slowly opened the door to she a shirtless Alfred sat on the floor rubbing his head.

"Umm..."Kiku began to blush."A-Alfred -s-san are you okay?" Kiku turned his head away as his cheeks flared crimson.

" Oh, Kiku dude wassup?" Alfred stated clearly not sensing the mood or tension, he tried to pull a casual pose to make it seem like he wanted to be sat on the floor shirtless, needless to say he failed misrably.

"Um Alfred-san... could you...please put a shirt on."

"Oh O-okay dude!" Alfred said as he rushed over to the wardrobe and grabbed a school shirt and slipped it on. Just as he was about to take his bottoms off Kiku protested.

"Please Alfred-san! Do that when I am not in the room!" And with that he slammed the door shut as he ran back down stairs, secretly having a miniture heart attack at what just happened.

Kiku then remembered that he had yet to eat his breakfast, so he grabbed the toast which had popped long ago put some jam on it and chewed on it thoughtfully until Alfred decided to come down from his room

.

Meanwhile Alfred had still not fully taken in what Kiku had meant and was scratching the back of his head , until suddenly it hit him what he had just done. His cheeks grew light pink at what Kiku had meant and he headed down stairs in his uniform, which was a white shirt, blue tie, blue and yellow tarten trousers , a beige jumper, his beloved bomer jacket and black converse.

As Alfred came into the kitchen with an obvious blush on his face Kiku decided to break the ice and spoke up.

" Um, Alfred-san, how many people go to this school apart from the people we met yesterday?"

Alfred turned his head towards Kiku and then spoke up,

"Well dude there are way too many to count! It would take you like a year to count them all!" His normal quirky, loud attitude returning.

"So alot then?" Kiku said with little emotion.

"Yeah dude! And today I'm going to force you to meet them all!" Alfred said playfully with a fist pump.

Kiku sighed at his enthusiasm and gave a small smile.

"Well we better get started early then Alfred-san."

Alfred gave a vicious nodding motion and then abruptly stopped.

"Um,...Alfred-san?"

"DUDE! WE ARE LIKE TOTALLY GANNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Alfred shouted as he threw Kiku's bag at him and grabbed his own bag then holding onto Kiku's hand he pulled the raven haired teen out of the door.

"Um Alfred-san..."

"Yeah dude?!"

"Please let go. .."

"Um okay dude! But hurry up we are gonna be late!" Alfred let go of Kiku's hand but carried on running. Kiku on the other hand jogged behind him but decided to spark a conversation.

"A-Alfred-san um... about earlier..."

"Yeah dude?!" Afred said between panting.

"I'm um" Kiku blushed as the image of Alfred shirtless returned, " I'm sorry for walking into your room with out your permission."

Alfred began to blush again and gave him a weak smile.

"Um, don't worry about it dude."

And after that they kept on running hoping they weren't late for school.

Fortunatley for them Alfred and Kiku had just arrived as the bell rung signalling the start of the school day. Alfred grinned,happy to have made it in on time whereas although Kiku didn't show it he was extremley relieved to be able to still have a good start on his first day. Alfred didn't want to look at Kiku, knowing the boy probably looked too cute to comprehend.

Kiku looked at the school as it's students all piled inside. He sighed and tried to look calm though his hands were gripping his trousers nervously. _Well_ he thought to himself and began walking towards the school a few steps behind Alfred_ Here goes nothing..._

* * *

**tbc**

**Sorry it took so long to update but my friend Meghan helped me out with this chapter and she was being sorta lazy about it XD. Hopefully she'll help me out with other chapters too cause its fun to write with a friend lolz. But yeah hope you liked this chapter review please and cotton candy to all ^-^ **

**~Riley Riot~**


	5. Chapter 5

As kiku had assumed going to school in America was a bad idea. To start with as soon as he had entered the school he had been attacked by Alfred's friends which was bad enough. All of them leading him around trying to show him the classes but being so loud and chaiotic that they failed quite miserably. And to make matters worse rather than helping Kiku out Alfred decided to laugh and go along with the whole thing. Kiku was troubled enough by this point and needed no further chaos so he was extremley thankful when the bell rung signalling them to go to their home rooms. Francis was in the same home room as Kiku unfortunatley. And the whole way there Francis kept one arm around kiku for 'security' purposes, or so he said...After what seemed like forever they arrived at their Home room and Kiku sat down at the back of the room not wanting any more attention. But much to the raven haired boy's distaste he was forced to stand infront of the class and stammer his way through a stupid introduction. The only ok thing was that Alfred was to show Kiku around, along with Lucas so that Alfred didn't go off task. Kiku couldn't help but notice how happy Alfred seemed to be able to show Kiku around.

As soon as the bell rung everyone piled out and went to their classes. Alfred glanced at his timetable then at Kiku's 'Naww dude! You have your next class with Lucas, Lovino and Antonio! Not fair man!' The raven gave a small laugh 'Sorry Alfred-san...well I suppose I'll...see you later?' This time Alfred laughed.

'Yup! See ya Keeks!' And with that Alfred ran off leaving Kiku with Lucas. Lucas' features softened as soon as the loud American left. 'C'mon lets get to our next class then. We have...science' Kiku nodded and the two walked to class. When they entered Lucas took his usual seat, sitting next to a teen that had close-to-white hair, blue eyes and a serious expression. Though the seat on the other side of Lucas was occupied he quickly pushed the person who was sat on the chair off and let Kiku sit there. Kiku blushed at the action 'E-eto...isn't that inapropriate?' Lucas simply shrugged

'I don't think so. That kid is annoying anyway. Always shouting like a idiot.' Kiku nodded and didn't question further. About half a hour through the lesson Antonio burst in through the door pulling a blushing Lovino behind him. Their hair was somewhat messed up and both seemed to have been... running? Kiku hadn't bothered to put his blazer on either. 'Hola~! Le siento we're late something...came up?' The spanish teen then proceeded to walk over to his seat which was across from Kiku. Lovino promptly followed still blushing and sat on the other side of Kiku. 'Kon'ichiwa Lovino-san, Antonio-san. 'Both nodded in acknowledgement. Before turning to the teacher who shook her head and carried on with her lesson.

~Time Skip~

As soon as the final bell rung ,all the students piled out of class yet again. Kiku had art last lesson in which he made friends with a overly happy italian named Feliciano, also Lovino's younger brother. The japanese teen hadn't seen much of Alfred that day and he couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed by it. He had stayed with Lucas, Feliciano,Lovino and a German teen named Ludwig. Though Antonio often stuck with them to be with Lovino. Kiku walked out of class in deep thought when he bumped into someone. 'O-oh gonomesa-' he was cut off suddenly as the person he had just walked into had now pinned Kiku against the wall 'My...you're quite cute aren't you?' The person said examining Kiku's delicate features. The raven haired teen didn't look up. Not wanting to show fear to this person. 'Now if only I could get a good look at those pretty eyes of yours' Suddenly a warm hand cupped his chin and tilted his head up. Kiku now saw the person. It was the turkish man he had seen in his music class. 'Could you get out of my way please? I do not wish to resort to violence.' Kiku said in a dull tone. He hadn't particularly taken a liking to this person as he was quite loud in music. Arguing with a Greek boy who slept through most o the lesson. Kiku felt quite flustered as the Turkish teen gave out a laugh and smirked down at the Japanese teen. 'Why would I do that? You're such a pretty little boy, I wouldn't min-' he was suddenly cut off and he let go of Kiku abrutly. 'Ow! What the hell?! Why'd you punch me idiot!' The turkish teen yelled as Kiku looked to his right to find Alfred stood looking quite 'pissed off'. 'Really sadiq? You better have a good fucking reason for attempted rape!' Alfred then pulled Kiku next to him, his arm wrapping protectively around the raven's waist. Sadiq glared at Alfred a small stream of blood now running from his mouth to his chin ' He wanted to!' sadiq looked at kiku 'Didn't you cutie?' Kiku quickly shook his head leaning into Alfred. 'Touch him again and your lip isn't the only thing that'll be busted. understood?' A dark scowl had settled on Alfred's face and the Turkish man knew he would be dead if he made the same mistake twice. So he nodded and scrambled to his feet before walking away quickly.

As soon as Sadiq was gone from view the American's features softened into a worried smile as he let go of kiku and turned to examine for any damage on the delicate raven.' Y'okay Kiku? He didn't hurt you did he?' kiku shook his head lost for words but blushing madly. The american laughed softly 'That's good. So much on first impressions of this school though. Sorry about that.' Kiku smiled and their eyes met for a second. _I never noticed how nice Kiku's eyes are..._ Alfred looked away quickly pushing all thoughts involving the words 'kiku' 'nice' and 'cute' out of his mind. 'Eto...we should get back to the house now...' Kiku broke the silence that had settled between them. Alfred nodded quickly glad to have a distraction. 'Dude! We could like stop at mcdonalds or something!' Kiku chuckled and nodded. They both turned and began to walk out of school. Kiku let his mind wonder, _America really was different from Japan even if it looked what Alfred did was so sweet of him...Alfred isn't as bad as i thought I suppose. _He smiled softly to himself _Maybe, just maybe America will turn out ok after all_

* * *

**_Hahaha sorry for the looooooong lack of updates XDX I was busy with the spamano story. But yeah I think I'll update this story sooner now. And so did you like? :) I think it turned out pretty well...and can you guess what spain and roma were doing?;) hehehe Smexy time. smexi time in school XD So yeah. Hope you're not too mad :/ XD Until next time_**

**_Riley~_**


End file.
